


Well, Now That You've Got a Gun

by bythelightofthenight



Series: Smooth Criminal [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bank Robbery, Kissing, M/M, bellamy octavia murphy and miller aka the dream crime team, i always thought it was alternative wow i'm so smart, it's supposed to be funny tho, lmao how much i regret having wick in these, minor bleeding but that's just a mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythelightofthenight/pseuds/bythelightofthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You were chased by the cops, got in my car and just yelled ‘Drive!’” AU</p><p>from <a href="http://mickeymilkovcih.tumblr.com/post/112401353222">this</a> post on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, Now That You've Got a Gun

**Author's Note:**

> I finally went there. Wrote me some minty. All mistakes can be blamed on the fact that I finished this around 4am. 
> 
> Title sorta inspired by that one song called robbers that I've never heard but I thought it'd be funny. Anyway..

You always imagine a day couldn’t get any worse and then it does.

Monty had already been waiting outside the bank for twenty minutes and Jasper was nowhere to be seen. He’d been so tired all week with work and studying that he hadn’t realized the others were setting him up to be Jasper’s ride for his appointment. He loved his friends but sometimes he wished he could afford to live on his own instead of having six roommates.

The streets were almost empty with just a few people walking their dogs or rushing past with phones against their ears, and the sun beaming down on them. Around thirty minutes Monty was almost asleep on the driver’s seat when a loud noise shook him out of it. The front doors of the bank were wide open and four people with ski masks on were rushing outside, one leading and two of them dragging the fourth along. Police sirens were already audible in the distance.

“Oh god. Oh my god”, Monty whispered to himself as he saw the rather large gun in the first one’s hand, images of Jasper lying dead on the ground flashing in his mind. But he had to get over it quickly as the group approached his car. He slithered down on the seat, hoping they wouldn’t notice him. He knew he looked like a snitch; he had no chance.

There was a knock on his window and he looked up to see the barrel of a gun pointing at him.

“Oh boy”, he sighed.

Both of the right side doors were opened and four people shoved into the car, three in the back and one with the gun next to Monty.

“Drive!” he yelled, slamming the door shut.

Monty did as he was told and fumbled to start the car. He got into the traffic and turned the next corner just as the first police car arrived on the scene.

The man sitting next to him pulled off his mask and for a moment Monty held his breath. It was just his luck that the person pointing a gun at him was the most attractive person he’d seen. Maybe ever.

“Fucking hell”, came from the backseat and he dared to peek into the rearview mirror.

At that point it was barely a surprise that looking was a bad idea. On the middle seat one of the robbers was clutching his shoulder where blood was seeping into the fabric of his shirt.

“Shut up, Murphy. It’s just a scratch”, the attractive man snorted.

“Easy for you to say, Miller! I’m the one that got shot.”

The attractive one, Miller, laughed before turning to Monty who kept his eyes on the road, knuckles white on the steering wheel. “Turn left here. And don’t worry. Not the first time he’s gotten shot. Bit of an asshole that one.”

Monty didn’t know what to say. The masks were coming off one by one and that couldn’t have been a good sign. What if they were going to kill him? He was too young to die like this. What would his friends do without him? He’d left them on the couch that morning and they’d probably eaten nothing but cold pizza all day.

“Calm down. We’re just hitching a ride”, Miller grinned.

“With an automatic rifle”, Monty muttered. “And bleeding in my car.”

“Occupational hazard”, Miller turned the gun to point at the floor. “Keep going straight.”

“Since when have you been bad at punching, Bell?” the injured one snapped at the man sitting next to him. “Punch the guard’s lights out. That’s all you’re there for.”

“Love you too, Murphy.”

“Stop bickering, you idiots”, the fourth one spoke for the first time, voice higher than the others’. She pulled off her mask, long dark hair falling on her shoulders. “I’m trying to count.”

Monty couldn’t see her properly but the rustle of paper was clear. “Where am I taking you? My friend was in the bank. I was waiting for him and –“

“No one got hurt”, Miller interrupted his nervous babbling and ignored the offended noise Murphy made. “He’ll get out once the cops are finished.”

Monty let out a relieved breath. Jasper was okay.

"Do we really look like people who'd shoot innocent people for..." Miller snapped his fingers at the girl who simply gave him the finger and kept counting, "a certain amount of money?"

Monty glanced at him again: the attractive smile, attractive beard, attractive arms, attractive shoulders... It was an unfair question, really. "He does", he answered finally, nodding towards Murphy.

The other men burst into laughter and even the girl huffed out an amused puff of air.

"Hilarious. Let's make fun of the guy bleeding to death", Murphy crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Monty.

"Trust me, Murph, if you were gonna die, we would've made that happen ages ago", the one called Bell said and the girl nodded thoughtfully. "Any estimations yet, O?"

The girl made a noncommittal noise before looking up. "Twenty grand. Give or take. Awful lot of loose ones."

"Not bad for a day's work", Miller turned to Monty again. "Don't you agree - Uh, sorry what's your name?"

"Monty."

"Cute", Miller smirked, trying to catch his eye. "So don't you agree, Monty?"

"More than I make for sure."

"Left here. Where do you work?"

"Um, at an appliance store and sometimes I double at the help desk in uni", he swallowed gravely, feeling his cheeks heat up. "I'm into computers."

"Please tell me you're a hacker!"

"Well... I mean sometimes maybe -"

"But nothing too illegal, right?"

Monty was almost certain he'd just seen the man wink at him. He tried harder to focus on the road. "No, there's a reason I have six roommates in one apartment. Hard work and all that."

"Six? Seriously?" Miller laughed. "See, this is why we rob banks."

He didn't know what to say. Again.

"So six roommates? How's that?"

The light just wouldn't change. Monty was still wondering if he was driving to his own funeral. "Crowded. I love them all but I don't know how they'd survive without me. Even now they're at home, watching a documentary marathon on god knows what."

"So no -"

"Miller", Murphy snapped. "If you could maybe stop with the flirting for a second and actually make sure they know we're coming."

"Shut up, Murphy", the man rolled his eyes but dug out a phone. After a few swipes of his finger, he lifted it to his ear and turned to smile at Monty. "Just a sec."

"Sure", Monty nodded absentmindedly. He realized he hadn't even thought about his own phone. It wasn't in his pockets so he must've forgotten it at work. Fantastic.

Miller spoke for a moment, mostly listening to whomever it was on the other end. Apparently everything was clear when he pocketed the phone again. "They're set."

Monty could see the harbor nearing, blue water glistening in the sun. "Where are you going?"

"Away for a bit. Can't hang around for too long after robbing a bank. Bad for the image", Miller shrugged carelessly.

"What if someone saw me? They'll think I had something to do with this."

Miller waved him off. "But you didn't. I held a gun to your head the whole time, remember?"

"No offense, but you don't look very threatening, anyway", the girl, O, added. "They'll let it go after two hearings. Tops."

"And what a great story this will be to tell all your friends! Much cooler than any documentary marathon, right?"

Monty couldn't help laughing at the surrealness of it all. "Guess so."

"You'll be just fine", Miller squeezed his shoulder, the contact making his skin tingle. "Just a little more and we're off."

"This has been the slowest getaway in history", Murphy muttered.

"Excuse me. I'm not the criminal here. I have some respect left for the rules of the road", Monty said sternly, flicking on the blinker to top off his point.

Bell whistled lowly. "He fits right in."

"You can leave us here", Miller pointed at a lean sand road that cut the lane before the chain-link fence of the harbor started.

He took the turn and pulled to a stop on the side of the road. Another car was parked a little ahead.

"Take care, Monty", Bell patted his shoulder before ducking out of the car. Murphy followed him without a word.

"Thanks for the ride", O smirked at him before she was out too, the bag apparently full of money thrown over her shoulder.

Monty watched them walk towards the other car and talk animatedly as they went. "This is so weird", he sighed to himself, forgetting Miller was still there and jumping at the sound of him chuckling.

"Sorry you had to do this. It's always got to be someone -"

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" Monty blurted out.

Miller frowned at him. "I'm really that threatening to you?"

"No. I don't know. Bit of a new situation here", Monty rambled, cheeks burning hot. "You're really attractive, too."

As embarrassed as he was, the smile that spread on Miller's face was worth it.

"Here's the thing. I'll be back around Thursday. I could give you a call."

Monty blinked at him a couple of times. "You're asking me out?"

"Yeah, I mean why not", Miller shrugged. "If you want to."

"Yeah - I mean - Yeah, sure", he stammered, accepting Miller's phone where he tapped in his number as carefully as he could. It was shocking he could even remember it.

"Miller!" Bell was shouting from the window. "Hurry up!"

"Just a second!" Miller yelled back as he got the phone from him.

"You should go", Monty said.

"I know, but can you imagine how much they'll make fun of me if I don't do this?"

And then Miller's lips were on his, soft but firm, his beard scratching Monty's chin. He kissed back, leaning into the touch when his hand came up to cup his cheek.

It was over almost as soon as it had begun, and Monty barely registered him getting out of the car with the gun carelessly on his shoulder. Miller turned to grin at him once more before sliding into the other car, which drove off almost immediately.

He stayed there for a good five minutes just staring at the spot where it had stood. It must've all been a dream.

He could barely remember the drive home once he parked in his usual spot by the apartment complex. There was still blood on the backseat - he checked. A closer look also revealed a hundred dollar bill tucked into the pocket behind his seat. He thought twice whether he should take it or not, but certainly he needed some proof to show his friends.

Everything was as it had been when he left for work that morning. Five people were still spread out on the couch, and none of them turned away from the tv when he walked in. Raven was resting against Wick's chest with Clarke's head in her lap, while Lincoln and Harper were left to hold her legs.

"Guys!" Monty called and one by one all of them at least glanced in his direction. "You'll never believe what just happened to me. I was outside the bank when it got robbed and the robbers had me on gunpoint to drive them to the harbor. _And_ , I have a date."

"Which one's more believable",

Wick snorted and Raven high fived him.

"Babe, you know Jasper won't buy any of that crap if you forgot to pick him up", Clarke said calmly.

"Shit! Jasper!" Monty gasped and with that thought he was out the door again.

The others just turned back to the tv until the door banged open again.

Jasper marched inside, sweaty and visibly seething. "You have no idea what just happened to me", he announced.

"Let me guess", Raven said without looking away from the squids on screen. "You witnessed a bank robbery where the robbers got away, _and_ Monty forgot to pick you up."

"What the -"

**Author's Note:**

> lbr in an au where shit's not as intense as in the 100 universe, Miller'd be just super cheeky and smiley (esp around Monty what).
> 
> come talk headcanons w me @mickeymilkovcih on tumblr


End file.
